royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar Wood
Cedar Wood ''' is a conflicted Rebel. Her story as the next Pinocchio contains the Happily Ever After she's always wanted, becoming a real girl, but she considers a destiny on her terms to be most important. Her father was the one who placed a truth spell on her to prevent her from telling lies. Personality Cedar Wood is a kind, honest, enthusiastic girl who is prone to awkwardness. She is very creative and loves to paint and sculpt. She is very loyal to her friends. Appearance Cedar's wooden "skin" is dark brown, and it has a wood grain look to it. She has brown eyes and curly dark brown hair with a lilac streak in her plait. In the cartoon, the streak is a ribbon, while in the merchandise, it is dyed hair. As she has been rendered incapable of lying, Cedar's nose cannot grow, giving her a slightly nasally voice. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Cedar's name means a specific type of wood. Family Cedar was a life-size puppet Pinocchio carved, then brought to life to be his daughter. She has mentioned having a grandfather, who is likely Geppetto. Friends Cedar is best friends with Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and her roommate Cerise Hood. Romance She is not looking for a boyfriend. Pet Cedar owns a wooden "cuckoo-without-a-clock," whom she calls Clockwork. Powers Cedar is extremely good at swimming because she is made of magic wood. Class Schedule *Arts and Craft *Woodshop Color Scheme Cedar is seen wearing various colors merged into one outfit, however Cedar's outfit is often seen with shades of purple and wooden-textured colors. Cedar is also seen wearing various accessories of animals or items which appear in her fairytale. Outfit:Original Cedar wears a purple hairband with a cricket on it. She has a frilly uniform collar and a purple preppy shirt with pink fabric that resembles the letter "H", or it is meant to look like preppy pink straps. Her sleeves are pale and light purple and have bumpy edges. Cedar wears a red belt and it is attached to a top layer of purple, followed by the color palette of purple, yellow, pink and black. She has yellow Victorian patterns on the pink shade of her skirt, and purple on her black. Cedar wears knee-socks and they are completed with a small ribbon at the top with cross-stitched embroidery going to the bottom of her sock. She wears wedges with orange straps. Cedar accessorizes with orange earrings which resemble a piece of wood and a leaf sticking out of its stub and wears yellow bracelets. Cedar wears a blue cricket ring on her right hand. Outfit:Legacy Day Cedar wears a pale purple hat which resembles Pinocchio's. It has a blue ribbon tied around it and a pink feather sticking out of it. She wears whale earrings and a translucent black dress. She wears a pink undershirt underneath and a belt with several silver circles on it, resembling bubbles. Cedar wears purple bracelets with ribbons attached to them. Outfit:Getting Fairest Cedar's hair is done in a braid headband and two twintails. She ties two strands of a purple ribbon on each twin tail. She has a black hood at the end of her peach robe. Frilly ends are seen at the end of each sleeve. The collar on her robe contain the colors black and include yellow curvy lines, making out an ocean. She wears yellow sweatbands on her wrists. Outfit:Hat-tastic Party Cedar wears her hair in a high ponytail with various purple streaks. Cedar wears a sleeveless wooden-texture pink on her shirt down to her waist. It is laid out like a ballerina tutu. She wears a frilly translucent turtleneck fishnet collar and sleeves. It is cut out in two layers. Cedar's shirt contains a flowery wreath drawing. Cedar wears a second layer of skirt which is purple and has various miniature mirrors around it. She wears a third portion of her skirt has a thin layer of wooden patterns and swirls. She wears a fourth portion of her skirt as it is seen printing various pink tea cups and mirrors with animals relevant to her story. Her skirt ends with black pointed lining. Cedar accessorizes with a feathery hat and a grape purple ribbon necklace and black gloves with white frills. She wears uniform socks with pink edges. Outfit: Spring Unsprung Cedar has pink and purple streaks in her hair. Cedar wears a purple and black flowing-back dress. It has pink flowers at the collar. She wears pink suspenders attached to a pink belt with more flowers. The sleeves are ruffly. Cedar also wears black wrist bands. Cedar's inside of the skirt is black with white flowers. She also wears pink floral print pants.She wears brown wedges with black and white flowers. Her skirt has a petal-inspired hem. Cedar accessorizes with a brown and pink bag. Her hair has a flower crown. Trivia *Cedar's favourite food is her grandfather's pasta. *Cedar Wood is made of magical wood. She has the ability to float on water because she is made out of magical wood, which makes her excel in sports such as swimming. *Cedar sandpapers her fingers when they have paint on from her Arts and Crafts class and also sandpapers her face as part of her beauty routine, assuming she must '''paint her face on. *Cedar is a skilled painter and puppeteer. She also can do ventriloquism, revealed in "Rebel's Got Talent". *Splinter is Cedar's ventriloquist's dummy. Madeline Hatter states that Splinter "oddly enough can only lie". With Cedar being forbidden to tell a lie, it appears she can do so indirectly. *Cedar is unable to cry as she is not a real girl yet. *The cricket hair piece on her hairband and her fairy ring are in honour of, respectively the talking Cricket (Jiminy Cricket from the Disney version) and the Blue Fairy from her story, The Adventures of Pinnochio. *Cedar rooms with Cerise and wonders if she herself will snore like Cerise does when she becomes a girl, not knowing that Cerise probably snores due to her wolf tendencies. Gallery Photo Gallery Cedar2 tcm571-178273.png Cedar Wood - Legacy Day.png|Cedar on Legacy Day Facebook Art - Cedar.png|Facebook art 4 Characters.png|4 Girls Cedar Listens - Cedar Wood would love to lie.png|Cedar Listens Cedar holding a love note - Cedar Wood would love to lie.png|Cedar holding a love note Cedar Wood the Daughter of Pinocchio.png|Daughter of Pinoccio Cedar and her puppet Splinter.png|Cedar and her puppet Splinter Cedar dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Cedar's Hat-Tastic Party Cedar eating peanuts - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png|Cedar having nuts. Cedar Wood - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Cedar Wood Spring Unsprung outfit - SUSSF.png|Cedar's Spring Unsprung outfit Cedar Wood Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Cedar's Getting Fairest outfit Thronecoming_-_Cedar_surprised.jpg|Cedar's Thronecoming Outfit Cedargoespadgeant.jpg|Cedan informs she will go to the beauty padgeant Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Cedar Wood Pages